This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 268,658 which was filed in the untied States Patent and Trademark Office on Dec. 3, 1990.
As can be sen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,360; 2,791,984; 3,468,291; and 641,920; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse rotary livestock feeders designed to simplify the chore of feeding livestock.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, most of these patented constructions have failed to account for the inordinate amount of space that is occupied by the quasi-circular multiple bin feeding arrangements; and only the Askew reference U.S. Pat. No. 641,920 makes any sort of accommodation for introducing feed into the feedbins in the walkway space between the stalls or pens. Unfortunately even this apparatus goes about the replenishment of feed and/or water in a very awkward manner.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among owners of livestock for a new type of quick, simple, efficient and compact livestock feeding apparatus that will allow the replenishment of both feed and water in the walkway between the stalls while only temporarily occupying that walkway space; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.